


地下室

by hydrviolence



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-05
Packaged: 2019-11-12 08:29:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18007382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hydrviolence/pseuds/hydrviolence
Summary: 如果Reginald不仅关过Vanya。如果Ben非常小的时候控制不住触手结果被关起来了……





	地下室

1号  
父亲在地下室里关着一个怪物。  
或者，父亲在地下室里关着一个小孩。  
Luther Hargreeves向来分不清那几段模糊的童年记忆是真实发生过的，还是梦境、幻想或者从带插图的书里读到的故事。他乘着电梯在嗡嗡响的背景噪音中一路下行。父亲站在身边，拉着他的手，挺直腰板，盯着电梯的门，像平时一样若有所思。哦，不对，那时候他太小了，他太矮了。不要说握住手，就是想要抓住他的肩膀，父亲都得弯腰俯下身。他不记得父亲弯腰了，父亲站得很直。那么，可以推断，其实没有人拉着他的手。电梯停止时轻轻一颠，嗡嗡声随即消失。他的记忆停在电梯门打开的一刻，又在另一扇门打开出开始。父亲按下电灯开关发出“咔嗒”的声音。被照亮的房间中央有一只巨大的玻璃水箱，里面没有装水，顶盖关得严严实实。当然，那应该不是水箱，是玻璃盒子、玻璃屋子。很久之后，他去了动物园，见到盛放巨蟒的巨型展示柜觉得莫名眼熟却说不出为什么的原因就在这里。在不知道是幼年时记忆还是梦境的场景里，他见过类似的东西。里面没有蟒蛇也没有雨林，空空荡荡，只除了在中心位置……他跟着父亲往前走了两步，能够看清楚在玻璃箱中央，有什么东西用被子和好几个枕头搭了一个窝。  
“我觉得见见同龄人对他有好处。”父亲说。父亲在对谁说话？“他”又是谁？  
从被子和枕头搭的窝里探出蓬乱头发翘起的末梢、一双不安的眼睛，一根触手慢慢伸出来，尖端探寻似的晃了晃。  
他记得触手甩在玻璃上，清晰得看到吸盘。一个孩子把手心贴在玻璃上，往外望。  
“收起来，恶心的东西！”有人命令道。  
是父亲在大声命令吗？Luther感到困惑。有人握着他的手，是谁？记忆在这里结束，戛然而止，这里是被剪开影片的最后一帧。  
地下室、玻璃箱、触手和孩子，它们是他年幼时见过的？还是梦境、某种想象、自编的故事？  
Ben应该是一直跟他们生活在一起的。白天穿着制服玩耍或训练，晚上安睡在自己房间自己的床上。他熟悉Ben的房间，也记得七个人一模一样带深蓝色边缘的浅蓝色睡衣。记得他们一起奔上楼梯、吃掉麦片粥、跟父亲道晚安。Ben是一直在场的，一直跟他们在一起。至少，在他记忆里是这样。  
但记忆最早能追溯到几岁？  
他不敢去问Ben记忆中是否有被囚禁在玻璃箱里的画面，只是揽过Ben，揉乱他的头发，在最终的时刻，看着他被吞噬。隔着玻璃听不到尖叫。是听不到，还是Ben从来没有尖叫过？Ben没有尖叫，没有人尖叫。  
Luther想起了小的时候，他用手绢擦干净Ben的脸和手，帮他扯扯上衣下摆。“这样好多了。”他说。现在这么做已经没用了。  
  
2号  
“他给每人一个编码和一个纹身，我听说历史上这种事发生的场所是集中营。”Diego Hargreeves说。  
他们在Eudora Patch家门廊，分享暑热的闷气和啤酒。Diego给Eudora看他的纹身。  
“你们‘超级英雄义警’的活动，为什么终止了？”Eudora问。  
“因为大家都退出了。”Diego向后仰身，躺倒下来。  
“为什么退出？我以为你迷恋当义警。”  
“因为我长大了。”Diego回答，“我弟弟死了。”  
“他是怎么死的？”  
Diego回忆着，闭上眼睛，默默转着啤酒罐。当时发生了什么？到底发生了什么？“他死的时候还没有长大。”  
“‘长大’的标志是什么？ _杀掉一个男人再跟一个女人上床？_ ”  
“不是。”当然不是。应该不是。Diego不知道该怎么说。他一直以为长大的标志是离开家。但既然Eudora样说，顺着她的思路想下去，也许，长大的标志应该是打断父亲的鼻梁然后带妈妈走出门去散步。如果长大的标志真的如此，那么他自己也没有做到长大，一直没能长大。  
  
3号  
Claire应该能接受更长一点的故事了。更复杂的情节和更多的词，她可以给她读更久的时间。Allison Hargreeves挑选着给孩子的故事书，随手从书架上抽出半厚不薄的童书，心不在焉地翻阅着。等她能见到Claire的时候，就带去给她。她想象临睡之前，Claire靠在她的身边，缩在干净的被子下面，温暖又平安，散发出习惯用的沐浴液和孩子暖哄哄的味道，期待着听一个故事。这回她不会强迫她入睡，她会一直讲下去，一个词又一个词，一个故事又一个故事，讲到她睡着。  
但想象中的场景可能不会发生，她再也见不到Claire了。  
Allison的视线扫过捧在手中翻开的书。  
“ _她连生气也不会，问题就在这里。_ ”那本书这么说。Allison往后翻去，直到故事结尾。也许， _只有开始生气，露出牙齿，咬伤父亲_ ，才能不再是个安静、透明的幽灵，成为自己……或者长大。  
Allison又想到Claire，她怎么能不想到Claire。每次Claire生气，每次Claire爆发，她总是用自己的能力让她安静，让她不再生气。相当于拔掉她的牙齿，把她关在……  
万一……Claire已经不再会生气，失去生气的能力，Claire会消失吗？  
字面上的“消失”，当然不会。小孩消失不见的故事只是故事。但另一种消失……  
Allison想着，也许她确实该跟女儿保持距离。  
  
4号  
不是镜子不可信赖，就是自我非常可疑。  
因为你得溜出房间，走下108级台阶，带着一只手电，试过所有的门把手。  
镜子里面有个小孩。他伸出左手，把手心贴在玻璃上，那个孩子跟着伸出手，把手心贴在相同位置；他伸出右手，那个孩子也伸出手，贴住他的右手；他伸舌头舔一下玻璃，那个孩子也舔一下玻璃，他们尝到了玻璃的味道；他把额头贴在玻璃上，那个孩子也把额头贴在玻璃上，他们要对眼了。  
他跳起来，用指尖点一下玻璃。哈，这下镜子里的孩子做不到了。他就知道！镜子里的孩子个子太小，够不到他跳起来点中的位置。那孩子抬头看看他手指点过的位置，伸出一只触手，用尖端点了点那里。  
哇！  
Klaus Hargreeves可不记得自己有触手这东西。  
所以说，要么是镜子可疑，要么是自我可疑。又或者……  
在清醒的时候，Klaus想起来问Ben：“我们小时候有没有隔着玻璃玩拍手？”  
Ben的鬼魂从他读的鬼魂书上抬起头来，微微皱眉，回忆着。“没有。”他摇了摇头，“我不记得有过。”  
  
6号  
不不不不该糟糕的东西那是错误的邪恶恶心的错误不应该拒绝不不可以那是恶心的不可以黑暗黑暗和邪恶不可以不……  
“怎么了？”Luther问。  
“发生了什么？”Klaus问。  
Ben Hargreeves感到困惑。“什么都没发生。”  
  
7号  
在最后一段时间，Vanya Hargreeves发现自己和Ben之间形成了某种默契。他们选中了同一个空房间，Vanya在里面练习小提琴。Ben在没有训练和任务的闲暇时段会带着本书来，听Vanya拉琴，安静读书。  
断断续续的曲子让Vanya想到永远不会到来的春天。Ben看书的时候低着头，让她想到森林里迷路的孩子。每一个词是一粒面包屑，Ben沿着一个一个词、一行一行的句子走下去，追着面包屑构成的踪迹。  
但是，通往哪里？  
大家都知道，一夜之后，面包屑就被鸟儿们吃光了。  
Vanya放下琴，问道：“你想过……” 开始问时，她才发现自己其实不知道自己想问什么。她到底想要什么？  
Ben抬起头来望着她。  
“你想过离开这里吗？不是暂时搬出去住那种离开，是真正的离开。”  
Ben没有考虑，立刻就回答了。“不。我们会死在这里。”他说。话出口后，却像是被自己的话吓到了。  
事后，Vanya想起Ben当时说的话，发现它简直是昭示命运的预言。这是她离开的一个原因，只是她从来没能离开。  
  
  
完


End file.
